Traditionally, applications present users with tasks for being completed by such users. In some cases, the tasks include submitting information for various purposes. Unfortunately, conventional techniques for presenting the tasks to the users have exhibited various limitations.
Just by way of example, the tasks are generally presented via task menus, such as a textual list, where each task is only represented by a string of text (e.g. a title). The user is then usually required to select the string of text associated with a task in order to access the task for completion. This not only requires the selection by the user, but also requires the user to have knowledge of which task the string of text refers. As another example, the tasks are generally presented via task icons (i.e. toolbars). However, as with the task menus, such task icons also require selection by the user and for the user to have knowledge of which task the task icon refers. As yet another example, the tasks may be accessible via keyboard shortcuts. Unfortunately, keyboard shortcuts are difficult for users to learn, as they require the user to memorize the shortcuts or otherwise perform a look-up of the shortcuts.
To this end, conventional techniques for presenting the tasks to the users generally add cognitive burden to the user who needs to decipher icons or short menu texts to select the right option. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art. Just by way of example, a technique is needed for reducing training time of users, making it easier and more pleasing for the users to locate a required task, reducing errors of selecting a wrong task, etc.